Bound
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: What happens when Collins forgets Angel's birthday? Chapter 3 will be back up soon!
1. Forgetful

**Hi there! It's me, Mrs. Angel Collins! How are you? Okay, this is my second fic, but unlike my other one, it's only one chapter! YAY FOR COMPLETE THINGS! Speaking of my other story, I'm writing my next chapter as you read this. So, there's no reason for anybody to throw things at me! Yeah . . . this is a completely random thing that crawled into my mind one day in Spanish class. It was one of my friends' birthdays and I forgot until somebody said "Happy birthday!" So then I felt really bad and right after my bad feelings I thought "Hmm. This would make a nice Angel/Collins fic. I should write it!" So, here it is! READ AND ENJOY! **

I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all. :)

Angel & Collins' Apartment

Sitting on the couch in her and her lover's apartment, Angel waited patiently for Collins to return from his early morning class. He had left a note saying he'd be back at about 12:30 and it was now 12:28. Angel would glance at the clock every few seconds while working on a sketch of a new outfit.

She was getting bored and lonely even though she knew that her lover would be home at any time. _I shouldn't be alone right now,_ she thought. And she was right. It was, after all, her special day. The day that only came around once a year . . . her birthday.

When the door finally opened, Angel immediately got up from the couch and greeted Collins with a kiss. "Hi honey," she said after their lips parted. "How was your class?" Collins groaned in response. "That's not an answer Thomas," Angel said.

"It was completely shitty," Collins said.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I would've rather stayed home, gave myself paper cuts all over my arms and legs, and took a bath in lemon juice while stabbing myself in the eyes repeatedly with forks."

"Okay. So it _was_ that bad."

"Worse. Much, much worse. I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a nap." _Why hasn't he said anything yet? _Angel wondered.

"Honey, isn't there something you wanna say to me before you go to sleep?" she asked. Collins stared at her blankly. "You know, because of what day it is?" She received that same blank stare. "You do know what today is, don't you?"

"Um . . . of course. It's . . . your favorite . . . day," Collins said. Truthfully, he couldn't figure out for the life of him what Angel was getting at.

"You're right about it being my favorite day, but what day is it?" Angel began to doubt her boyfriend. _He better not have forgot, _she thought.

"It's . . . uh . . . wait . . . I know this . . . it's . . . um . . . Tuesday?" Collins guessed. Angel's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you forgot!" she yelled.

"Forgot what, baby?"

"You don't even remember what you forgot! I don't believe you! Today of all days! Why can't you forget something that's not important!?"

"What did I forget?"

Now, Angel was furious. Not only had Collins forgotten her birthday, but he didn't get the hint either. **"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"** Angel yelled. Collins was suddenly struck with remembrance.

"Oh yeah. I just had a rough class today and there's a lot on my mind, but I promise I'll make it up to you," he said.

Angel took a deep breath. "It's fine. Just go take your nap," she said.

"Baby . . ."

"No. It's okay. Really you can go," Angel interrupted.

"I _will_ make it up to you. Okay?" Collins said. He then kissed Angel's forehead before heading to the bedroom.

"Have a nice nap," Angel called after him. "I'll be busy planning my revenge," she said to herself.

****

Mark & Roger's Loft

"Let me get this straight," Roger said, sitting on the couch with his guitar, "A girl, who you described as hot, asked you out after only knowing you for five minutes and you turned her down?" Mark nodded and turned his attention back to his camera.

"That's about right," he said.

"Why?"

"I have other things to do today."

"Like what?"

"Well . . . I was thinking about filming today."

Roger shook his head and started to play Musetta's Waltz. "You need some serious help," he said. Mark looked up from his camera.

"And _you_ need to learn a new song."

Mimi then came into the loft, walked over to the couch, and gave Roger a kiss hello. "Playing Musetta's Waltz again?" she asked.

"For the 3rd time today," Mark complained. Roger glared at him.

"Oh shut up," he said.

"Anyway, is Angel here yet?" Mimi asked.

"And she would be here because . . ." Mark said, waiting for Mimi to finish his sentence.

"Cause we're going shopping. Why else?"

"Well, as you can plainly see, she's not here," Roger said.

"I'll just wait. Collins probably has some big surprise for her." Roger and Mark exchanged confused looks. "Today's her birthday," Mimi explained. "You guys are lucky you're not Collins."

"Just out of curiosity, what _would_ Angel do if Collins forgot her birthday?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but she's capable of anything," Mimi said, sitting on the couch next to Roger.

****

Angel & Collins' Apartment

When Collins woke up from his nap (and a very naughty dream), he yawned loudly and began to stretch. Only he couldn't. His hands had been tied to the bed railing. _What the hell? _he thought. He began trying to slide his wrists out of the ropes, but gave up after failing a total of seven times. "Angel!" he called. Angel then appeared in the room wearing a pink tank top with black lettering that said "Sexy," a tight black leather skirt, black stockings with pink stripes, black boots, and her Pussy Galore wig with her hands behind her back.

"Yes honey?" she said. Collins' eyes almost popped out his head.

"Three questions. 1: What are you wearing? 2: Where are you going that you'd need to be dressed like that? And 3: Why the hell am I tied to the bed?" he asked. Angel smiled an innocent, yet creepy, smile.

"Here are my three answers. 1: Just something I threw together. 2: Out. And 3: The sooner you figure it out, the sooner I'll untie you," she said. Collins started struggling against the ropes again while trying to think of what he'd done wrong. Then it hit him.

"This is about the birthday thing isn't it?" he asked. Angel's smile widened.

"Very good. I guess you _can _remember things," she said.

"Yeah. I can. Now, untie me."

Angel pondered over this for a moment. "No, I don't think I will," she said. Collins' mouth dropped open.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"But . . . but . . . you can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

"What if I have to pee?"

"Hold it."

"Angel Dumott Schunard, if you don't untie me right now, I'll . . . I'll . . . damn."

"What's the matter? Can't think of anything you can do from a bed?"

"I can . . . I might . . . I'll scream." Angel took her hands from behind her back revealing a roll of duct tape.

"What are you plannin' to do with that?" Collins asked nervously.

Angel smiled another creepy smile, tore a piece of tape off the roll, walked over to the bed, and put the tape over Collins' mouth. "Go ahead and scream Collins. No one's gonna hear you," she said. She then walked back over to the bedroom door. "I'll be back in a few hours," she said. With that, she left the apartment and headed to the loft.

****

Mark & Roger's Loft

"GIVE IT BACK!" Roger yelled, running around the loft trying to catch Mimi.

"If I give it back, do you promise you won't play Musetta's Waltz?" Mimi asked.

"I promise! Now gimmie back my guitar!" Mimi handed the guitar back to Roger and he hugged it. "It's okay. You're safe now," he said to his beloved fender.

"You are such a baby," Mark said. Roger stuck his tongue out at him. "I rest my case." About five minutes later, Angel walked into the loft.

"Happy birthday chica!" Mimi said, running to hug her best friend.

"At least somebody remembered," Angel said.

Mimi stopped hugging her and just stared at her. "You mean, Collins forgot?" she asked. Angel sighed.

"Yeah. He forgot," she said.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Roger asked.

"Of course not."

"Then where is he?" Mark added.

"Oh . . . at home. He had an early class today so he's sorta . . . "tied up" in paperwork."

"Riiiiiight," Roger said, rolling his eyes.

"You ready to go, Ang?" Mimi asked. Angel nodded and she and Mimi left the loft.

****

Outside

"Okay, seriously. What'd you do to him?" Mimi asked. Angel put on her best "innocent" face.

"What makes you think I did something to him?" she asked.

"Angel, I know you. There's no way in hell you let him off the hook."

"Well, duh! I wouldn't let him off the hook if he forgot last year and then promised he'd remember this year."

"Which brings us back to, what'd you do to him?"

"If you were listening earlier, you'd know he's tied up."

"I'm not gonna buy that story about him having paperwork. Tell me the truth."

"I just told you. He's tied up." Mimi's eyes widened.

"You tied him up!?" she asked.

"You know it."

"To what?"

"The bed."

"And you just left him there?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"You know he can call for help right?"

"Not unless he can get the tape off his mouth with his feet."

"You taped his mouth shut too!? Oh my God Angel! You're so mean! By the way, you look good."

"I know."

"You know you look good or you know you're mean?"

"Both." The two friends shared a laugh. "Hey, you wanna help me torture him later?" Angel asked. Mimi stared at her for a moment.

"How exactly are you planning to do that?" she asked. Angel whispered something in Mimi's ear. "You're not serious! That's evil! That's diabolical! If he wasn't your boyfriend, he'd probably sue you! **I'M IN**!"

****

Angel & Collins' Apartment

Two hours had gone by and Collins was struggling to gain freedom even more than before. _She is so gonna pay for this_, he thought. Not getting any closer to his desired freedom, and pretty sure he was going to have rope burns, he stopped struggling. _SOMEBODY HELP ME! _his mind screamed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Mmm!" was all Collins could manage to say, before the door opened and Mimi came in.

"Oh. My. God. I didn't think it was true til now," she said, walking over to the side of the bed. "You need some help Collins?" Collins nodded. "Well, I don't know if I'm allowed to help you. I'll have to check." Collins gave her a confused look. _What the hell does she mean by 'check?' _he wondered.

"Oh Angel!" Mimi said in singsong voice. Collins' eyes widened and he started shaking his head frantically as Angel appeared in the room holding a small bag.

"Yes, Mimi?" she said.

"Your man wants help. Should I help him?" Angel smiled evilly.

"Go ahead," she said. Mimi then ripped the tape off of Collins' mouth.

"OW! FUCK!" Collins yelled. 

"Aw Collins. Did that hurt?" Mimi asked. Collins glared at her.

" No, not at all. It was actually quite relaxing," he said.

"Oh. That's good."

"MIMI, ARE YOU REALLY _THAT _STUPID!? OF COURSE IT FUCKING HURT!"

"You're in no position to be yelling at anybody Thomas," Angel said, glaring at him the same way he was glaring at Mimi. Collins' look softened. "That's what I thought," Angel said, softening her look as well. "Now, are you hungry?" Collins nodded, afraid to speak. "Well, it's a good thing I brought you something back, isn't it?" Collins nodded again as Angel took something that appeared to be a burger out of the bag.

"What's that?" Collins asked.

"The only thing you're getting to eat for a long time," Angel said, smirking and unwrapping the burger.

"Angel, is that . . . meat?" Collins asked.

"Sure is. Open up Collins."

"If I were you, I'd do what she says," Mimi said.

"But I'm a vegetarian! You know that!" Collins yelled.

"That's the point," Angel said.

"I'm not eating that! Not in a million years!"

"Oh yes you are. Open his mouth Mimi."

"You got it!"

"If your hands come anywhere near my mouth, I'll bite the hell outta you!"

Afraid to get her hand bitten off, Mimi thought for a moment. _That's it! _she thought as a brilliant idea came to her. "I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room. When she returned, she was carrying a giant philosophy book. "Collins, this is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you." Mimi closed her eyes, held the book over her head for about three seconds, and then brought it down on Collins' foot. Hard.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Collins yelled. Angel then forced the burger into his mouth. 

"Bite it!" she demanded. Collins bit the burger and then spit out the piece that was in his mouth. "Collins! You're supposed to swallow it! Now we have to do it all over again!" Angel complained.

"I got the book ready!" Mimi said, holding the book above her head again. Collins eyes widened.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled. Mimi lowered the book. 

"You know if you would've just swallowed it, we wouldn't have to go through this again," she said.

"But . . . but beef comes from cows! They're innocent little animals and they have faces! I don't eat anything with a face! That would be like eating one of you! And . . . and . . . Angel I'm sorry!"

"What was that last part?" Angel asked.

"I'm sorry, okay!? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mimi let the book fall to the floor.

"It's about time," she said. Collins gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"That's all I wanted sweetie. All you had to do was apologize," Angel explained. Collins gaped at her.

"So, you put me through all kinds of hell just to get an apology outta me!?"

"Hey, it's better than wanting to kill you." Collins gave Angel a look of disbelief.

"You weren't thinkin' about killin' me," he said.

"Take it from someone who was with her practically all day Collins," Mimi said. "She did think about killing you. Twice."

"You seriously thought about killin' me!?"

"Roger put the idea in my head!" Angel said in her defense.

"Well, remind me to snap his skinny, white ass in half later."

"YOU LEAVE HIS SKINNY, WHITE ASS ALONE!" Mimi yelled, running out of the bedroom and heading back to the loft. Angel and Collins shared a laugh. 

"There she goes. Off to protect her man from you," Angel said.

"She ain't gonna have to protect him as long as I'm **tied to the bed**," Collins said, emphasizing the last four words.

"But honey, you look so vulnerable like that." Angel batted her eyes. Collins rolled his eyes and smiled. "Honey, what do you say I . . . _forgive _you and then we can go kill Roger together?" Collins stared at her blankly.

"I heard absolutely nothing after 'Honey, what do you say I _forgive _you'," he said, causing Angel to giggle.

"_And_," Angel continued, "we can use the ropes for bondage."

"I take it you're gonna be in control."

"Umm hmm. All you have to do is say the magic words and instant pleasure will be yours. Do you need a hint?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I know what to say."

"Let me hear it then."

Collins smiled. "Happy birthday Angel," he said. Angel smiled back at him.

"I knew you'd say it sometime."

Okay, that's the end! The end of my very second fic. I hope you liked it. You know what? You can just tell me what you thought. All you gotta do is press the little button and give me a review! Oh how I love that little button! Mistakes I truly apologize for. Now you must review:) 


	2. Afterglow

**Okay so, I got a request out of a review to try to continue this so . . . that's what I'm gonna do! "Try" being the key word. So um . . . yeah. I'm gonna try now. This is for you ConfusedColumbia26220!**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Wow . . . that was . . . wow . . ." said a slightly out of breath Collins. He had his arms wrapped around the small frame of his lover (yes, in time he had been given his freedom). Angel was drawing tiny invisible hearts on Collins' chest while listening to him say "wow" and breathe heavily for the past three minutes and 42 seconds.

"Is 'wow' all you can say lover? Or are you still disoriented?" Angel asked.

"I can say other things too. I'm just . . . wowed," Collins replied with a smile.

"Well, say something else cause after a while, 'wow' starts to lose its touch."

"Actually, there _is _somethin' I've been wantin' to say, but had no breath to say it."

"Oh? What's that?" Collins' mouth spread into a huge grin.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever," he said. Angel giggled as Collins kissed her forehead.

"I could've guessed that," she replied, now drawing somewhat larger invisible hearts on Collins' chest.

"How so?"

"Well, first of all, you'd usually have caught your breath by now." Collins chuckled. _That's true_, he thought. "And, second, you've always said actual words during orgasm." Collins' eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Was I not saying words?" he asked.

"Nope," Angel said giggling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. I'm not sure what you said, but it sounded like something along the lines of: 'Sksdlajfkldoewojfldskdjflsja.' You said a bunch of other stuff too, but I can't remember what they were. You sounded like you were speaking in tongues or something."

"Damn. You should feel special."

"Why honey?"

"Cause you're the first, and only, person to make me forget how to talk." Angel laughed and laid her head on Collins' bare chest.

"I can hear it," she whispered.

"Hear what?" Collins asked curiously, just barely hearing Angel's whisper.

"Your heartbeat."

"Well, my heart's always beating."

"I know. I just never listened to it before. It's nice."

"My heartbeat is nice?"

"Yes. Don't make fun of me just cause I like to cherish these small moments!"

"I'm not makin' fun of you. It was just a question." It was silent for a moment before either of them spoke again.

"Honey, are you as scared as I am?" Angel asked, lifting her head to look into Collins' eyes.

"Of what?" Collins responded.

"Dying." Hearing that word made Collins' heart sink and his mind spin. He and Angel were lucky to have been together this long, but how long would it last?

"Yeah baby. I'm scared too," Collins replied.

"What if I die first?"

"I don't even wanna think about that."

"But if I did, would you find someone else?"

"Hell no! You're the love of my life! I couldn't bring myself to move on if I lost you." Collins kissed Angel on the cheek.

"That's sweet honey. Wait . . . what if _you _die first!? Oh God! What would I do!? How would I live!? Honey, what if I lose you tomorrow!? What do I do!? I'm scared!" Angel continued to panic for a few more seconds before Collins finally stopped her.

"Baby, calm down!" he said.

"I _can't _calm down! I might lose you and I don't know when!"

"Well, at least breathe." Angel forced herself to take deep breaths as Collins rubbed her back. "There you go. Breathe."

"Honey, I'm breathing. And I just realized there's a lot of things I wanna do before . . . you know," Angel said.

"Well, baby, before our time comes we'll do everything we've always wanted," Collins promised.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're the sweetest."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Yeah. I feel that was really bad. Definitely not my best work, but I tried. I think I might end it here. I don't know. I'll let the reviewing people decide.** **Mistakes are always apologized for.**


End file.
